I'm your angel
by rabbitsandmonkeys
Summary: Draco is an auror. His new assignment requires him to protect a certain annoyingly stubborn ex-Gryffindor, none other then Hermione Granger. What does he do when she refuses his attempts at help? Sorry, bad at summaries.


I'm your angel

_(Title taken from that amazing song by Celine Dion)_

Summary: Draco is an auror. His new assignment requires him to protect a certain annoyingly stubborn ex-Gryffindor, none other then Hermione Granger. What does he do when she refuses his attempts at help? Sorry, bad at summaries.

_This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I would like constructive criticism though, that would be lovely :)_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I don't own. All credit to the ever-amazing JK Rowling.

Draco Malfoy gaped at his superior with eyes wide.

"I have to protect… who?" Draco asked in a distant voice, still in shock.

"I know it's hard Malfoy, but the only other Auror who has enough experience to help her is sitting right in front of you, and you are already aware that I have enough on my plate, considering the idiots that I am unfortunate enough to call my employees. The morons can't even perform a simple disarming spell if I put them under the Imperius curse and was doing it for them." Harry responded, rolling his emerald eyes as he spoke of his inadequate squad.

"But… its Granger… she hates me! And I hate her back! What about Longbottom? Or that Irish kid? Aren't they her friends?"

"First of all, Neville and Seamus are both teachers at Hogwarts, and you are fully aware of that. Second, yes, Hermione dislikes you, but I know the feeling is not mutual. I've seen the way you look at her at the Ministry's events, you are so obvious you may as well pay a visit to the Improper Use of Magic with flowers and a guitar, singing about your undying love for her!"

Draco was shocked. He hadn't told anyone about his secret… affections. He thought back to the numerous parties and events that he's attended; maybe his sly glances weren't so sly after all.

"Am I really that obvious?" Draco asked in a panic.

"Nah, relax, I'm just messing with you. I'm the only one who's noticed; you know how observant I've been since the war. And not to get all girly, but you know you can talk to me, I thought we were good mates. And I'm not gonna tell anyone, it's not like I'm going to go parading around the Ministry singing 'Draco loves Hermione'. Mate, you can trust me."

Harry was right; they were good friends. When the war ended, and his parents were killed, Draco had come to Harry straight away and asked him to help him change. He was sick of the prejudices that he was taught since he was born. He wanted to walk around Diagon Alley without people glaring at him, pointing and whispering. Harry pulled a few strings at the ministry and got him into Auror training. Kingsley, the new minister for magic, was sceptical at first, but after seeing how skilled he was in combat, he felt more comfortable having him as an Auror. Ever since Harry agreed to help him, they had stopped arguing and spitting insults at each other, and had become fast friends.

"Ok, yes, I like her." Draco admitted in a small voice, staring at a mark on the polished desk, afraid to see the smug look that he was sure was featured on Harry's face. Looking up, he saw the exact face he imagined.

"I knew it! I knew it! I k - "

"Stop!" Draco exclaimed. Harry quickly clamped his mouth shut. Once Draco was sure Harry wasn't going to continue his immature chanting, he continued.

"Thankyou. Now, back to my assignment?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry, got a little carried away there. Ok, listen carefully, this is important. It will be a lot to take in, but I'm sure you can handle it." Harry took a deep breath. "You know how there was a prophecy about me?" Draco nodded quickly, eager to hear more of the story. "Well, when I was looking for it back in our 5th year, I found one about Hermione.

"Basically is says when she turns 22, she will be in danger. Not everyday-can-happen-to-anyone danger, but the type of danger that has most fully grown wizards shaking in their boots. Before you ask, no. I don't know what specifically." Harry paused to run a hand over his mildly unshaven jaw before moving it up behind his glasses to rub at his tired looking eyes.

"Her 22nd birthday is just over a week away, September 19th, but you'd already know that, being _oh so in love with her_". His voice rose to a high-pitched girly tone, mocking Draco despite the situation. Taking on a more serious tone, he continued. "I should have done something about this earlier, but I only just remembered her birthday this morning. You need to help her Draco. She doesn't deserve to die, she is an amazing woman, and I don't want my best friend getting killed. Ron's death still haunts me deeply; losing both of them would be absolute torture. Not that this is about me, but I know how many people would be affected by her death. Please help Draco."

Ron had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, before Molly Weasley killed her in a such a sudden high surge of anger and adrenaline that anyone who didn't know her was shell shocked and the display. Even Draco was surprised, and he had first hand experience on the infamous Weasley temper, having been the target or witness of it during his time at Hogwarts. Draco sat back and listened to Harry talk, wincing at the mention of his late aunt, he had always despised her and her sadistic ways.

After a few moments, Draco nodded solemnly, this was a lot to take in, but he had to try. This was _the_ Hermione Granger they were talking about. If anyone could look after themselves, it would be her. Harry asking him to help protect her is a big deal. She must be in a lot of trouble.

"I'll do it. Does Hermione know about this prophecy?"

"No, I've known about it since 5th year and haven't told her. I don't want to worry her; after all she's been through. I will talk to her though, but I want you here as well."

"When?"

"Uhm.. how does now sound?" Harry's voice was sheepish as he asked.

"What? You want her to come here _now?!_ I've just only come here, and I barely know about this prophecy! Although I may fancy her now, she still hates me. As much as I want to protect her, she will not accept my help, she still doesn't believe that I've changed."

Silver eyes met with green. Draco could see the desperation in them, he then realised how much Harry was counting on him to help him, and he sighed, letting out a breath as he said,

"Fine. But don't be surprised if I come out of this with more injuries then her."

Harry grinned and nodded as he rose from his seat. "Alright then, I'll owl her. Just wait, I'll be back in a minute."

As Harry left the room, Draco slumped his shoulders and sighed as he thought about his crush on Hermione. Yes, he had been watching her during the events that they had both attended, but what Harry didn't know was that Draco had liked Hermione for a lot longer than that. Ever since he laid eyes on her actually. Then he found out she was Muggleborn, and although still liked her, pretended to hate her to gain his fathers approval. In second year, he had called her a Mudblood to please his teammates, because many of their father's were friends with his own, and he didn't want to be ratted out for being nice to the 'enemy'. In third year, when she slapped him, he was not humiliated but impressed that she could stand up for herself and he started liking her more. The Yule ball in fourth year was one of the best memories he has of her. Yes he didn't get to talk to her or anything, but he watched her as she walked down the stairs and was mesmerised by her beauty. He always knew that she was beautiful, but that was the night that he realised that he had fallen for her, and fallen hard.

I'm not really sure if that's considered long or short, but that's the first chapter. I also am not really sure when I'll update next, I have exams coming up, so it might be a few weeks. Sorry! Reviews would be good, but I'm not the person to demand a certain amount to get the motivation to write. I'll just write anyway :)

- rabbitsandmonkeys


End file.
